Automobiles are the dominant form of transportation in many developed areas of the world, such as North America, Europe and Japan. In such areas, a motorcycle is often considered a recreational vehicle. Motorcycles, scooters, and other two-wheeled or three-wheeled vehicles, however, are often the primary mode of transportation in much more populous developing areas such as India, China, and southeast Asia. In such areas, motorcycles are often considered a more efficient, affordable, and utilitarian mode of transportation as opposed to a recreational second or third vehicle.
Similarly, developed areas of the world have made significant investments in wired telecommunications infrastructure, and the use of wireless mobile devices, such as smartphones, for wireless communication is often in addition to a fixed or land line telephone. The use of wireless mobile devices as a primary communication device, and in general, is much more prevalent in more populous developing areas. In such areas, the ease with which mobile phones may be accessed compared with other resources has led to their use as a primary tool to build an educate in addition to recreational purposes.
While two-wheeled and three-wheeled vehicles and mobile phones may be popular as the primary modes of transportation and communication in developing areas, the coexistence of these technologies presents many difficulties and has been largely unfeasible. For example, most countries have laws and regulations providing that users of two-wheeled and three-wheeled vehicles must wear safety helmets or other protective headgear while operating such vehicles. Such safety helmets typically provide sufficient physical obstruction to prevent wearers from effectively listening or speaking during a call from a mobile phone. Thus, users of two-wheeled and three-wheeled vehicles must discontinue operation of the vehicle and remove the helmet in order to make or receive calls, which is often neither convenient nor practical.
One proposed solution integrates a wireless “hands-free” headset (e.g., a headset operating according to Bluetooth standards and/or protocols) with a safety helmet such that calls received on a mobile phone may be answered while the wearer of the safety helmet operates a motorcycle. The wearer of the safety helmet is essentially able to listen and speak during calls using a speaker and microphone placed inside the helmet rather than holding the mobile device against his or her head, which would be prevented by the helmet. This proposed solution, however, does not provide the user with visual information regarding, for example, call status or mobile phone operation, such that calls may be effectively managed while operating the motorcycle. In order to access visual information, the vehicle operator must try to access and operate the mobile phone itself, which can be difficult at best and likely very dangerous. There is an ongoing need for improved wireless communication systems and methods that provide operators of vehicles, such as two-wheeled or three-wheeled vehicles, with visual information regarding status and operation of a mobile device while wearing protective headgear.